


The Texts of a deranged male

by Last_One_Standing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BrokutoForLife, I'mNoGoodWithTags, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, KittenKenma, Kuroo'sGreedy, M/M, Multi, Phone Calls, Texting, Threesome, Tsukki'sGotASexyAss, more tags to come, text, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_One_Standing/pseuds/Last_One_Standing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>[17:00] Me</b><br/>He looks so perf kmn<br/>Do u think hes good in bed?<br/>He looks like hed want it rough</p><p><b>[17:01] Kitten</b><br/>Kuro you know I don't mind if you do want to sleep with him, but I'd rather not discuss what someone could be like in that department. I love you but you know I'm not..</p><p><b>[17:01] me</b><br/>Ur makin rly cute face rn kitten<br/>all embarrassed n nervous<br/>I wanna kiss u<br/>But ull get mad cuz lots of people</p><p><b>[17:03] me</b><br/>Ur still makin that face</p><p><b>[17:04] Kitten</b><br/>Please don't kiss me in front of people in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look at him Ken!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Haikyu fic. There will be more chapters at some point but I'm not sure how regularly it'll be updated, I shall try though!

**[16:46] Me**  
Theres a rly cute guy sat at nxt table  
Look at him  
Isnt he cute 

**[16:46] Kitten**  
That's nice Kuro.

 **[16:46] me**  
Look at him Ken!!! Subtly!!  
So effin hot  
Do u think hes noticed me?

 **[16:47] Kitten**  
Why are you texting me when you're sat in front of me?

 **[16:47] Me**  
Subtlety!! But srsy dont u think hes cute  
Hes def cute  
Looking all serious n sexy

 **[16:48] Kitten**  
I can only see the back of his head.

 **[16:48] Me**  
Back of his head is soooo cute  
Cute n sexy  
Like u!!!

 **[16:50] Me**  
Wait wait wait is he tall one frm karasuno

 **[16:50] Me**  
Middle blocker  
glasses  
Helped him block  
It him?!?!??  
Stop ignorin me Ken I can see u checkin ur phone!!

 **[16:52] Kitten**  
Kuro I can still only see the back of his head.

 **[16:53] Me**  
He was cute at trning camp  
All pouty n snarky  
We totes had a vibe  
Even Bokuto said it 

**[16:53] Me**  
Cute arse too  
The things I wud do to it  
Does he look like a top or bottom to u?  
Maybe he switches  
That wud be so hot

 **[16:54] Kitten**  
That's nice Kuro.

 **[16:55] Me**  
KENMAAAAA  
what do I doooo????

 **[16:55] Kitten**  
Are you asking me as your boyfriend or as an impartial judge?

 **[16:55] Me**  
both

 **[16:55] Kitten**  
Go get his number if you want to talk to him.

 **[16:57] Me**  
Cant jst go ask for number  
Hes so perf hell say no  
N give a snarky comment  
Sexy snarky comment  
Fml

 **[16:57] Kitten**  
Ask him to sleep with you instead?

 **[16:58] Me**  
KENMA!! as my bf u should not be sayin stuff like that!!

 **[17:00] Me**  
I cn practically hear u sigh at me!!

 **[17:00] Kitten**  
That's because I'm sat in front of you.

 **[17:00] Me**  
He looks so perf kmn  
Do u think hes good in bed?  
He looks like hed want it rough

 **[17:01] Kitten**  
Kuro you know I don't mind if you do want to sleep with him, but I'd rather not discuss what someone could be like in that department. I love you but you know I'm not..

 **[17:01] me**  
Ur makin rly cute face rn kitten  
all embarrassed n nervous  
I wanna kiss u  
But ull get mad cuz lots of people

 **[17:03] me**  
Ur still makin that face

 **[17:04] Kitten**  
Please don't kiss me in front of people in the library. 

**[17:04] me**  
Said I wouldnt!!  
Know u dont like that kinda stuff  
Bt when we get home im kissing u

 **[17:05] Kitten**  
Ok.

 **[17:08] me**  
Blondie in glasses still cute tho  
I bet he looks cuter without glasses on  
Ill take photographic evidence If I find out

 **[17:09] Kitten**  
I don't need photographic evidence.  
Go ask him out or something, just please stop texting me when I'm trying to study.

 **[17:09] me**  
But!! :( :( :(

 **[17:09] Kitten**  
Stop looking at me like you're about to betray me or something. I know you need something physical, I've told you before I'm ok with you going out with other people.

 **[17:10] me**  
Have I mentioned how much I love u kitten  
Def kissin u when we get home 

**[17:11] Kitten**  
I know. Now go get his number if you want it and let me study.

 **[17:11] me**  
Ok ok goin! 

**[17:25] me**  
Got it  
Is karasuno mb  
Tsukishima aka cute arse Kei 

**[17:26] Kitten**  
I'm surprised he gave you his number.

 **[17:26] me**  
I said we could practice blockin  
Totes wants me  
Im irresistible  
Sex God  
Everyone wants this

 **[17:26] Kitten**  
If you say so Kuro.

****

~~~

 **[21:36] me**  
Bro I need help

 **[21:39] Brokuto**  
Ohohoh?

 **[21:40] me**  
Remember that middle blocker from karasuno  
blonde  
Glasses  
Tall  
Cute arse

 **[21:42] Brokuto**  
Broooo  
Ur wit Kenma!!  
Leave cute ass lone!!!!!  
(I rmmbr him if Keiji eva wntd 3way id pick him)

 **[21:42] me**  
I know!!!  
I told u before Kens ok if I get with another person  
N tsukkis soooo effin hot  
But I still feel bad  
(Ud pick him and not me?! How am I not 3way material?!?!)

 **[21:43] Brokuto**  
O yh forgot  
Tsukishimas hot bro  
Keiji agrees  
Kenma ok wit it tho?  
(Tsukishimas got sumit mysterious bout him. Ud b n easy fuck)

 **[21:45] me**  
Talked bout it a few times Ken always says its ok he understnds n loves me  
Akaashi remembers him?  
(I WUD NOT BE AN EASY FUCK BOKUTO U TRAITOR)

 **[21:46] Brokuto**  
still seems weird 2 me  
I wudnt b ok wit Keiji doin that but if Kenma is go 4 it  
Yh bro Keiji reminded me which 1 he was  
(HEY HEY HEY IF I GOT 2 PICK 4SUM UD TTLLY B IN IT BRO DONT BE MAD)  
Keijis makin me go bed hes horny if u get my drift  
Nite bro

 **[21:49] me**  
Its weird but I wanna get to know Tsuki  
If Akaashi agrees hes hot how can I not want him  
(Traitor)  
U didnt even try to make that subtle course I got ur drift  
Night Bokuto 

**~~~**

**[23:44] me**  
Are u rly ok with me asking Tsukki out

 **[23:46] me**  
Cuz if u arent I wont 

**[23:51] me**  
But ur sleeping in ur own bed which means ur annoyed

 **[23:52] me**  
Plz dont be annoyed with me 

**[23:53] Kitten**  
I was asleep Kuro.

 **[23:53] me**  
Shittt soz Ken  
Are u annoyed at me?

 **[23:54] Kitten**  
Yes for waking me up.  
Not for you wanting to ask Tsukishima out.  
Go to sleep.

 **[23:54] me**  
Are u sure?  
Im not doin it if u arent sure

 **[23:56] Kitten**  
Yes I'm sure.  
Go to sleep.

 **[23:57] me**  
Ok nighty night kitten  
Love u!!!!!!  
Sleep tight!!!

 **[00:03] Kitten**  
Kuro can you bring me a blanket? I'm cold.

 **[00:04] me**  
Can I stay with the blanket n u?

 **[00:04] Kitten**  
Yes.


	2. Lame Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts between:  
> Kuroo & Tsukishima  
> Kuroo & Bokuto

**[11:36] unknown number**  
Tsukkiiiiiiiii  
Hows it goin?  
I forgot to ask what u n ur sexy ass were doin in Tokyo 

**[11:39] me**  
Who is this? 

**[11:40] Unknown number**  
Tsukki! Im hurt u dont recognise me!!!  
U wound me so!!  
N to think I helped u at trainin camps

**[11:40] me**  
Kuroo?  
Bokuto?  
Akaashi?

**[11:41] Unknown number**  
Im insulted u think im that owl or owl fucker!   
They didnt help u as much as I did!!!

**[11:42] me**  
What do you want Kuroo?

**[11:41] Kuroo Testurou**  
To talk!!   
What r u doin in Tokyo?!  
How long r u stayin?!  
We shud totes do somethin 

**[11:43] me**  
I'm in Tokyo visiting my brother for a few weeks, he's been really stressed.  
I don't have much free time, if I'm not with Akiteru I'm studying.

**[11:43] Kuroo Tetsurou**  
Studyin!! Look at u bein a cute model student!!   
we could study together  
Im a great tutor I could totes help ur cute ass

**[11:45] me**  
You were in the library as well, weren't you studying? I care about my grades that's hardly being a model student.  
I'd rather not study with you, you'll be a distraction.  
I'm going to ignore the comment about my ass.

**[11:46] Kuroo Tetsurou**  
I wasnt studyin  
ur beauty kept distractin me  
We can be distracted with each other ;) ;)  
But ur ass is sooo cute Tsukki!!!

**[11:48] me**  
You're disgusting. Please stop with the lame compliments.  
Stop the winking faces as well.  
You know what, just stop texting me.

**[11:48] Kuroo Tetsurou**  
U deserve all the compliments Tsukki!!   
Noooo dont be like that

**[11:51] Kuroo Tetsurou**  
Tsukki? Im sorry plz dont ignore me

**[11:55] Kuroo Tetsurou**   
R u annoyed at me?

**[11:55] Kuroo Tetsurou**  
Ill stop the compliments plz dont ignore me  
U just make me nervous   
Im sorry

**[11:57] me**  
Why the hell do I make you nervous?

**[11:57] Kuroo Tetsurou**  
Ur perf n u dont even know it  
We got on at trainin camp  
I wanna keep talkin to u  
I wont compliment u I promise!!

**[11:59] me**  
You do realise you just complimented me right there?   
You're so lame.  
Fine we can talk but if you start flirting or anything I'm blocking your number.

**[12:00] Kuroo Tetsurou**  
Whoop whoop   
Id be sad if u n ur perf ass stopped talkin to me

**[12:01] me**  
Goodbye Kuroo.

**[12:01] Kuroo Tetsurou**  
No!! Im sry ill stop Ill stop I swear

**[12:01] me**  
Last chance.

**[12:02] Lame Cat**  
what r u studyin? Ur a second year now right?  
U still playin volleyball?  
I still drop in 2 some of nekos games :D levs getting better!! 

**[12:03] me**  
I'm having trouble with history so decided to go over several things with my free weeks. Not trouble, but it's my lowest grade.  
Yes I'm in my second year.  
Yes I still play volleyball, but I'm having a break for a few weeks whilst I'm here.  
Lev was annoying.

**[12:03] Lame cat**  
Im great at history!! 1 of my fav subs!!! I can totes tutor u :D!!  
U shouldnt have break from volleyball we can practice togetha I helped ur blockin loads at camp   
U could even block Bokuto when im done wit u  
Levs still annoyin but he can play volleyball better now

**[12:05] me**  
I still don't know if you'd be a good tutor. You aren't a very serious person.  
I kind of want a break from volleyball, it's.. I don't know if it's right for me.   
I couldn't block Bokuto.  
I don't have an opinion on Lev apart from him being annoying.

**[12:06] Lame cat**  
Give me a tryyyyyy (in every way ;) ) im a vgood tutor I swear I help Kenma all the time  
Why it not right for u? practice with me once n see if that changes ur mind  
U could block Bokuto if u train wit me! U know how good I am!!

**[12:06] me**  
Fine you can help me study tomorrow for history (I'm going to ignore that). If you actually help me tomorrow then maybe we can do it a few more times.  
Everyone's so serious about it, I don't even know why I play.  
You may be a good blocker, but I still doubt that's possible.

**[12:07] Lame cat**  
When r u free tomorrow? I can come urs or meet u at the library or u come mine. I live with Kenma now n he wont mind  
We can totes do it a few more times ;) ;) we can do everythin as many times as u want   
Whats wrong wit ppl bein serious bout it? maybe I can help u figure out why u play do u enjoy it?

**[12:09] me**  
In the morning, at 9? I'm doing something with Akiteru in the afternoon. I'm not going to yours and you're not coming to my brothers. I'll meet you at the library.  
Kuroo please stop with the flirting, I will stop replying. I'm not good at it.  
Being with people like that is annoying, they give me a headache. Like Hinata. I doubt you could help me figure that out.

**[12:10] Lame cat**  
9 works for me!! Its a date!! :D whats wrong wit me goin urs? Ur brother wud love me   
Everyones good at flirtin Tsukki u just gotta practice  
Ill practice wit u all night long ;)   
ah shrimpy he was like lev!! Its not so bad n I could totes help trust me ill help ur perf ass

**[12:10] me**  
It's not a date.  
You're never meeting my brother.  
I'm stopping this conversation.  
Goodbye Kuroo.

**[12:10] me**  
See you at 9.

**[12:12] Lame cat**  
Tsukkiiiiiii!! U wound me so!   
See u tomorrow love muffin

**[12:13] me**  
Love muffin..?

**[12:13] Lame cat**  
Thought u were stoppin the conversation? ;p

**[12:27] Lame cat**  
See u n ur beaut ass tomorrow bright eyed n bushy tailed!! 

**~~~**

**[19:04] me**  
Does library count as a date?!?!?!  
Tsuki said its not bt its just 2 of us   
That counts as a date yh?

**[19:11] Brokuto**  
I gt Tsuki 2 go 2 library wit u???!!!  
Depends wat u do ther  
If u pound him into table probs a date

**[19:13] me**   
Haha yh bro I asked him earlier n he said he needed help revisin   
Kuroo the revision king   
Kuroo the sexy as fu revision king  
Library needs to be quiet tho n he dont look like hed be quiet 

**[19:13] Brokuto**  
Dnt fink dats a date   
Study date myb?  
Nah bro he looks lyk hed be quiet purposely keep it in  
I fink hes like Keiji   
If u break him hes fckin loud

**[19:14] me**  
Study date will do!! Study date can b step 1!!  
I cud totes break him   
Think hed beg? Fuuuu I want him rn  
I dont wanna know what Akaashis like in the sack 

**[19:15] Brokuto**  
Wat step 2? Fck him? U told Kenma bout da study date?   
Hed defo beg if u make him  
Hes fckin hot ur lucky man

**[19:16] me**  
Step 2 is proper date   
Step 3 is my place  
Ken knows I told him earlier he laughed at me tutorin   
Ill make him ;) ;)   
Not lucky yet but later bro later  
Workin on it!!!

**[19:16] Brokuto**  
Gd plan   
Jst dnt hrt Kenma in all dis   
Im gunna get lucky now keijis got home

**[19:18] me**  
I wont hurt Ken he means everythin 2 me  
Go bang akaashis brains out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got far more hits and kudos than I thought it would, which is pretty amazing. Please keep them coming, and the comments! I'll try update again soon :)


	3. Tsukilicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between:  
> Kuroo & Tsukishima  
> Kuroo & Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts between:  
> Kuroo & Tsukishima  
> Kuroo & Bokuto

**[13:46] me**  
Do I get 2 tutor u gen tomorrow?  
It can be our 2nd date!!!! :D  
We shud go play volleyball after!!

**[13:47] Tsukilicious**  
You can tutor me again tomorrow if you stop calling it a date.   
I told you I'm taking a break from volleyball.

**[13:47] me**  
So ur admittin Im a good tutor?!?!   
But its a date my beaut Tsukki today was a date 2!  
U shudnt take a break practice wit me tomorrow itll help u I promise

**[13:48] Tsukilicious**  
You're an ok tutor. It helps having someone to go over things with.  
Studying at the library is not a date, if that's what you think a date is you've had some bad experiences.  
I explained yesterday why I need a break.

**[13:49] me**   
Admit im the best tutor eva!!!! I shud get a reward ;)   
Then maybe u shud take me on a better date bby  
Train with me once tomorrow n decide if u still want break

**[13:49] Tsukilicious**   
You're too egotistic to be the best tutor ever.  
What kind of reward do you want..?  
I'm not taking you on a date. And don't call me that.  
If I agree will you shut up?

**[13:51] me**   
I cud tutor u in other things 2 ;) ;)  
Aaaah Tsukki tell me u said that in a sxy voice fuuu I want whatev reward ur willin 2 give I want u rn  
Then ill take u on a date bby (whats wrong wit me callin u that?)  
absolutely!!

**[13:52] Tsukilicious**  
I'm perfectly adequate at other things thank you very much. I don't need your help with anything like that.  
I didn't say it in any voice, I'm texting you. You're being ridiculous.  
We aren't going on a date. (I don't want you calling me baby it makes it sound like we're a couple or something).  
Fine we can play volleyball after studying tomorrow, but after that you don't bring it up again.

**[13:52] me**  
Maybe u shud show me how good u r   
U make me ridiculous u n that perf ass  
Plz go on a date wit me it wud be amazin ud have such a good time (we cud be ;) )  
Deal!!!!! :D :D

**[13:53] Tsukilicious**  
You wouldn't want that. But I am good, you wouldn't forget it.  
Leave my ass out of this.  
I'm not going on a date with you, I agreed to volleyball isn't that enough? (No we couldn't).

**[13:54] me**  
Hohoho Tsuki r u flirtin wit me?! U rly r perf omg I wudnt forget u eva   
But ur ass is perf I need it in my life  
Volleyball will do for now (totes cud I'm great 2 date jst ask Kenma)

**[13:54] Tsukilicious**  
You're imagining it. I already told you I'm no good at flirting.  
I wouldn't trust you with my ass.  
Volleyball is all you're going to get. (You're making this weird).

**[13:55] me**   
Ur totes flirtin wit me!!! Ur so perf u can do whateva u want wit me im urs  
But id look after ur ass so well I can show u tomorrow ;) u cud even come mine!! (Whyyy Ken loves my dates he doesnt even take his DS!!)

**[13:57] Tsukilicious**  
You'd know if I was flirting with you, it would be painful and awkward. I don't want to do anything with you, except study and play volleyball since you're making me.  
Please stop talking about my ass, you haven't actually seen it. If you'd seen it you'd at least be justified. I don't want to go to yours, I'll meet you at the library again.   
By the way what are you studying at university? I meant to ask earlier. (I'm ignoring that part).

**[13:58] me**  
U shud try flirtin wit me n ill tell u if its good or not. Nu uhhhh u wanna do lots of things wit me admit it bby  
Does that mean I can see it?!?! Show me ur perf ass  
U interested in what I do? Soo cute Tsukki I major in sports science and physical therapy u shud try one of my massages 

**[13:58] Tsukilicious**  
I don't know how to start flirting and I'm not going to try with you now.  
How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me baby?   
I'm not showing you my ass! That's weird and not something I can send a picture of or whatever.  
I wouldn't trust you to give me a massage.

**[13:58] me**  
Jst say sexy things its easy I been flirtin wit u for days  
U didnt deny there were things u wanna do wit me tho ;) ;)   
U can totes send a pic of that!!! Ill send u a pic of mine if u want   
Hey :( my massages r rly good I got magic hands

**[13:59] Tsukilicious**   
I know you have but that doesn't mean I can do it back. And I wouldn't flirt back even if I could.  
You're being lame again.  
I'm not sending a picture of my ass and I don't want one of yours. I don't want disgusting things like that on my phone.  
Keep your damned magic hands to yourself.

**[14:00] me**  
Ull flirt with me in time im irresistible everyone wants 2 flirt wit me  
U say that when u dont wanna answer the question   
Theres nothin wrong wit havin pics of hot guys asses on ur phone   
Ill give u a massage tomorrow

**[14:02] Tsukilicious**  
Irresistible? More like arrogant. Not everyone wants to flirt with you just because you're hot.  
I don't do that, you're talking nonsense.   
There's everything wrong with having pictures like that, I don't want any.  
Do you ever stop? I don't want a massage from you.

**[14:03] me**  
So u admit im hot?!?! U make me swoon   
U dooooo I know u already  
Ur ass is perf tho I need pics of it eventually   
Even afta volleyball tomorrow? U ache if I don't give u one

**[14:05] Tsukilicious**  
You know you're hot, except that stupid bedhead of yours.  
Shut up.  
Keep asking and saying that all you want, it won't happen.  
Why do you want to give me a massage so bad? Is it just an excuse to touch me? That's creepy.

**[14:06] me**  
My hair is unruly n charmin all at once u love it  
Itll happen eventually I can telllllll!!!!  
Im rly good at massages I wanna make u feel good

**[14:08] Tsukilicious**  
Keep telling yourself that.  
I can't deal with talking to you anymore today, I'll see you tomorrow morning in the library.

**[14:11] me**  
Bby ur so mean 2 me its a good thing I like u so much   
See u tomorrow o/ <3

 

~~~

 

**[18:27] Brokuto**   
Bro hw date go?!?!  
Did u bng him on da table  
Was he loud

**[18:30] me**  
Was good  
Goin on another 1 with him tomorrow   
Been flirtin wit him 

**[18:32] Brokuto**  
Dat no 4 bngin him??  
Sux  
Flirtin gud tho  
Date where 2?

**[18:33] me**  
No I didnt bang him he gets embarrassed with flirtin  
Give it time!!  
Library gain then volleyball n ill give him a massage

**[18:33] Brokuto**  
He get embarsd?! Dat so fckin cute  
Even Keiji aint dat bad  
Broooo ur mssgs r da bst he'll be moanin in no tym 

**[18:35] me**  
I was flirtin wit him in the library n he was goin bright red I wanted 2 kiss him so bad  
Ikr hell love my massage cant wait

**[18:36] Brokuto**  
Hes way 2 fckin cute bro imagine him n Kenma 2getha wit u cute ovaload   
U rly lyk him dont u

**[18:38] me**  
Fuuuu both together would be the cutest n hottest thing eva   
I do rly like him I dont know what 2 do

**[18:39] Brokuto**   
Rly wud im jel u got both of em  
U talk 2 Kenma bout dis?

**[18:39] me**  
I dont have both of them yet but fu I want them  
Not yet he knows I like Tsukki but I dont know what to do

**[18:41] Brokuto**  
U need 2 tlk 2 Kenma 

**[18:42] me**  
Ken will always come 1st dont worry  
Ill see wht happens tomorrow n talk to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for the comments and Kudos and just reading it, it's amazing getting that many hits. Let me know what you think :)


	4. Id settle for a pic of ur ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[20:38] Annoying cat**  
>  Id settle for a pic of ur ass
> 
> **[20:42] Annoying cat**  
>  Or a pic of somethin else ;p
> 
> **[20:43]**   
>  _Incoming image...  
>  Image received _
> 
> **[20:44] me**  
>  KUROO I AM OUT WITH MY BROTHER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SENDING ME DICK PICS
> 
> **[20:46] Annoying cat**  
>  U like what u see? ;) ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts between:  
> Kuroo & Tsukishima  
> Kuroo & Kenma

**[15:23] Annoying cat**  
Tsukkiiiii we studyin gain tomorrow????

**[15:30] me**  
I'm free all day tomorrow.

**[15:32] Annoying cat**  
Coooool!!! What bout volleyball 2

**[15:33] me**  
No. I still need a break from it. Today was fun but I still don't know why I play.

**[15:33] Annoying cat**  
U didnt find it fun when I last asked u now u do

**[15:34] me**  
I need to think about things.   
Please don't push this.

**[15:35] Annoying cat**   
I wanna help u Tsukki 

**[15:35] me**  
I know. Thank you.

~~~

 

**[20:02] me**  
Kitten u wanna come studyin in library tomorrow???  
U got that big exam comin up yh

**[20:03] Kitten**  
I have an exam on Tuesday.  
I'll go to the library, what time?

**[20:03] me**  
1pm?? Tsukkis goin 2  
That ok??

**[20:04] Kitten**   
Yes, he's quiet and doesn't talk much.  
He's easier to study with than you are.

**[20:04] me**  
Oiiiii im totes easy 2 study wit

**[20:04] Kitten**  
You keep thinking that Kuro.

**[20:05] me**  
U bully me sooo much!!!

**[20:05] Kitten**  
You deserve everything I do to do.

**[20:06] me**  
Ther r lots of things I wish ud do 2 me ;) ;)

**[20:06] me**  
I jst heard u sigh!!!

**[20:07] Kitten**  
You stopped trying to flirt with me ages ago, why are you starting now? It's still uncomfortable.

**[20:07] me**  
Im a naturally flirty person u know that!!!  
U wanna come my room?? 

**[20:09] Kitten**  
Not whilst you're turned on.  
Please stop.

**[20:10] me**  
Sry kitten. 

 

~~~

 

**[20:37] Annoying cat**  
So horny rn

**[20:37] Annoying cat**  
Wanna help me out???? ;) 

**[20:38] Annoying cat**  
Id settle for a pic of ur ass

**[20:42] Annoying cat**  
Or a pic of somethin else ;p

**[20:43]**   
_Incoming image...  
Image received _

**[20:44] me**  
KUROO I AM OUT WITH MY BROTHER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SENDING ME DICK PICS

**[20:46] Annoying cat**  
U like what u see? ;) ;p 

**[20:51] me**  
Your lucky my brother didn't see that! Good god Kuroo what is wrong with you?!

**[20:51] Annoying cat**  
I want u rn  
So horny

**[20:52] me**  
I'm out with Akiteru, I couldn't help you now even I wanted to.   
Go fuck your hand or something.

**[20:52] Annoying cat**  
Im thinkin bout u moanin earlier when I gave u a massage

**[20:52] me**  
That wasn't a sexual moan it just felt good! Don't think about me when you're jerking off that's disgusting.

**[20:53] Annoying cat**  
But ur better than porn  
Send me pics???

**[20:55] me**  
Once again, out in a public place with my brother. There's no way I could send you pictures regardless.

**[20:58] Annoying cat**  
When r u back?

**[20:59] Annoying cat**  
I need ur heeeeeelp

**[21:01] me**  
Never. To both of those questions.

**[21:05] Annoying cat**  
Plz Tsukki ur so perf ur the 1 doin this 2 me

**[21:09] Annoying cat**  
Ive not had sex in months n bein wit u earlier got 2 me

**[21:12] Annoying cat**  
Can u come round

**[21:13] me**  
No.

**[21:13] Annoying cat**  
After u done wit ur brother  
Want ur mouth so bad rn

**[21:16] me**  
I am not giving you a blowjob.  
Stop messaging me.

**[21:18] Annoying cat**  
Plz  
When r u bck 

**[21:32] me**  
I'm back now but I'm not sexting you.

**[21:32]**   
_Incoming image...  
Image received. _

**[21:33] me**  
WILL YOU STOP SENDING ME DICK PICS 

**[21:33] Annoying cat**  
That was my body 2!!   
dont u like it???

**[21:33] me**  
I know it was a full body picture I can bloody see that.  
Stop sending me them.

**[21:34] Annoying cat**  
Dont u wanna suck it???

**[21:35] me**  
You're being disgusting. 

**[21:36] Annoying cat**  
Soooo u do wanna suck it??!!   
Fuuu Kei the things u do 2 me 

**[21:36] me**  
I didn't say that! 

**[21:37] Annoying cat**  
Thinkin bout ur mouth rn  
Mmm bet ur rly gud

**[21:38] me**  
I'm not.. Practised with that. I'm probably not good at it.

**[21:38] Annoying cat**  
U still a virgin???

**[21:38] me**  
I'm inexperienced, not a leper.  
No I'm not a virgin.

**[21:39] Annoying cat**  
I can tutor u that 2 ;)   
Teach u how 2 suck me off nice n slow 

**[21:40] me**  
Kuroo..

**[21:40] Annoying cat**  
R u gettin hard Kei   
Thinkin bout suckin me off 

**[21:41] me**  
This is messed up.

**[21:41] Annoying cat**  
U top or bottom

**[21:41] me**  
I'm not answering that.

**[21:42] Annoying cat**  
Do I get 2 fuck u? Ud love it Kei ud feel so gud

**[21:42] Annoying cat**  
im so close Kei   
Fckin u rough n fast  
U moanin

**[21:43] me**  
Fuck Tetsu..

**[21:44] Annoying cat**   
Yesssss Kei   
The things I'm gonna do 2 u 

**[21:44] Annoying cat**  
So cls plz Kei 

**[21:45]**   
_Incoming image...  
Image received. _

**[21:45] Annoying cat**  
Fuck!!  
U r so fckin beaut  
That is so hot 

**[21:47] me**  
Will that do? 

**[21:47] Annoying cat**  
Yesssss 

**[21:50] Annoying cat**   
Cant wait 2 see u tomorrow 

**[21:51] me**  
Please delete that picture.  
Goodnight Tetsu.

**[21:51] Annoying cat**  
Nothin wud eva make me delete that  
Night sxy bby

 

~~~

 

**[22:31] Kitten**  
Kuro..

**[22:31] me**  
Did u hear the thunder??

**[22:31] Kitten**  
Yes.

**[22:32] me**  
Want 2 come sleep wit me??

**[22:32] Kitten**  
Yes. Can I bring my blanket?

**[22:33] me**  
U know u can kitten


	5. I rly like him Kenma..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[15:30] me**  
>  Tsuki saw us kiss n freaked  
> Im talkin 2 him now
> 
> **[15:30] me**  
>  P.s he thought I was betrayin u n got all protective   
> Was cute as fuck 
> 
> **[15:32] Kitten**  
>  I'll wait here.  
> Is he ok?  
> Why did you have to upset him Kuro...  
> This is why you shouldn't kiss me in public.
> 
> **[15:36] me**  
>  Hes angry n confused  
> Im no gud wit this stuff  
> I didnt mean 2 upset him!!!  
> Nu uh im taking every opportunity 2 kiss u thats neva changin
> 
> **[15:36] Kitten**  
>  What are you telling him? I thought you'd already explained to him about us?   
> I don't think you should kiss me in front of Tsukishima if it'll upset him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts between:  
> Kuroo & Tsukishima  
> Kuroo & Kenma  
> Kuroo & Bokuto (technically Akaashi)

**[15:03] Kuroo**  
Where have u gone  
Thought u went toilet but u been gone ages  
Kenma went 2 get ice cream n im lonely

**[15:06] Me**  
I saw you with Kenma.

**[15:07] Kuroo**  
I saw u wit Kenma 2  
Were all sittin together  
U knew he was gonna be here hes studyin 2  
Where r u? I need 2 see that cute perf ass

**[15:07] me**  
No, I saw you WITH Kenma.  
You were kissing him.

**[15:08] Kuroo**  
Oh  
Ken dont normally let me kiss him in public I got excited

**[15:08] Kuroo**  
Hes a rly cute kisser u should try it ;) ;) 

**[15:10] Kuroo**  
does it bother u?  
U knew we were together

**[15:10] Me**  
I knew you were together.  
It's just different seeing it.   
You flirt with me so much I forget sometimes you're with him.

**[15:11] Kuroo**  
Tsuki where r u?  
We need to talk bout me n Ken

**[15:12] me**  
There's nothing to talk about.  
But I think you should stop flirting with me, it's not fair on Kenma.

**[15:12] Kuroo**  
No Tsuki this is a big misunderstandin!!  
I like u a lot plz let me explain   
Mine n Kenmas relationship isnt that simple  
Where r u

**[15:13] me**   
Of course it's that simple, you're with Kenma! This isn't fair if you're flirting with me and saying things like that, and the pictures you sent last night! You're betraying him. I should never have sent anything back. Tell Kenma I'm sorry.  
I'm not ok with you cheating on him, I can't do this.

**[15:13] Kuroo**  
Plz tell me where u r   
I need to explain in person  
Me n Ken dont have the same relationship as everyone else  
(But I love that u care bout him so much)

**[15:15] me**  
No, I'm not going to let you hurt Kenma.  
That conversation last night should never have happened.

**[15:15] Kuroo**  
Id never hurt Kenma!!   
The pics and sextin were fun Kei it wasnt a bad thing 

**[15:15] Me**  
Don't call me Kei!   
I'm going home.  
Goodbye Kuroo.

**[15:15] Kuroo**  
Incoming call...  
Failed to connect 

**[15:16] Kuroo**  
Incoming call...  
Failed to connect 

**[15:16] Kuroo**  
Incoming call...  
Failed to connect 

**[15:16] Kuroo**  
Tsuki plz tell me where u r  
I rly need to explain things  
Plz  
If u still wanna go after u can   
Just let me explain 

**[15:20] Me**  
I'm by the statue outside.

~~~

**[15:27] Kitten**   
I finished my ice cream.  
Where have you gone?

**[15:30] me**  
Tsuki saw us kiss n freaked  
Im talkin 2 him now

**[15:30] me**  
P.s he thought I was betrayin u n got all protective   
Was cute as fuck 

**[15:32] Kitten**  
I'll wait here.  
Is he ok?  
Why did you have to upset him Kuro...  
This is why you shouldn't kiss me in public.

**[15:36] me**  
Hes angry n confused  
Im no gud wit this stuff  
I didnt mean 2 upset him!!!  
Nu uh im taking every opportunity 2 kiss u thats neva changin

**[15:36] Kitten**  
What are you telling him? I thought you'd already explained to him about us?   
I don't think you should kiss me in front of Tsukishima if it'll upset him.

**[15:39] me**  
Explainin everythin now that u dont like sex things much n r ok for me to do things wit other people I told him a bit but not everythin  
Kitten nothin would eva stop me kissin u

**[15:40] Kitten**  
Ok. I'll be at the library table when you're finished.  
Let me know when Tsukishima's ok.

**[15:58] me**  
Hes gone home 2 think  
Hes ok  
U still at same table?

**[15:58] Kitten**  
Yes.

 

~~~

 

**[23:02] me**  
I rly like him Kenma..   
I kissed him n I dont wanna just sleep wit him  
I dont know what 2 do

**[23:05] Kitten**  
Why are you texting me this when you're down the hall Kuro?

**[23:05] me**  
Scared u get mad or upset  
Tsuki already been both at me earlier  
Dont want u 2 be 2

**[23:06] Kitten**  
Do you want him instead of me? If you're going to break up with me you really shouldn't do it over text.

**[23:06] me**  
NO! Kenma I dont want anyone instead of u ur everythin 2 me im not breakin up wit u

**[23:06] Kitten**  
Then why would I get mad or upset? 

**[23:08] me**  
Cuz...  
I want both of u 

**[23:08] Kitten**  
You want to have two boyfriends? 

**[23:09] me**  
Only if u want 2 bf as well

**[23:09] Kitten**  
Kuro I don't think this is right..

**[23:09] me**  
Hear me out  
Do u like Tsukki?

**[23:10] Kitten**  
He's quiet and sits listening to music. He doesn't give me a headache.

**[23:10] me**  
Maybe u shud get to know him 

**[23:11] Kitten**  
I don't know..   
I don't want another boyfriend, I only want you. 

**[23:12] me**  
Wht if I invite Tsukki round a few times n u can see wht u think

**[23:12] Kitten**  
Invite him round if you want.

**[23:15] me**  
Ken if ur 100% gianst this wont do it  
U come 1st  
Always

**[23:16] Kitten**  
If you really want this I'll try it.   
But I'm not doing anything with him. 

**[23:16] me**  
Id neva make u do anythin u dont want  
Kinda hurt u dont know that

**[23:16] Kitten**  
I do know that, this is just a weird situation.

**[23:17] me**   
Ill invite him round tomorrow before u finish school n we can all eat togetha when u get back   
Ok???

**[23:18] Kitten**  
Ok.

**[23:20] me**  
Can u come sleep in my bed I wanna cuddle

**[23:21] Kitten**  
You're being clingy.

**[23:21] me**  
That a no???

**[23:22] Kitten**  
I'm comfy and cosy.  
Come to mine if you're being clingy.

**[23:22] me**  
B right ther!! 

 

~~~

 

**[03:11] me**  
U awake???

**[03:13] me**  
Bro???

**[03:14] me**  
I need help  
Plz

**[03:15] Brokuto**  
Kotaro is asleep.  
It's Akaashi, can this wait until morning?

**[03:15] me**  
Need 2 talk 2 him 

**[03:17] Brokuto**  
Is it an emergency? 

**[03:18] me**  
Probs not..  
Hey Akaashi do u think 3 ppl can have relationship 

**[03:18] Brokuto**  
Why do you ask?

**[03:19] me**  
Has Bo told u anythin?  
Bout Tsukki??

**[03:19] Brokuto**  
A little, he tells me everything, he does not know when to stop.  
I do not think three people can work well in a relationship generally, there would be jealousy.

**[03:19] me**  
Bt wht if there no jealousy  
Cud it work??

**[03:20] Brokuto**   
I could not share Kotaro, but you and Kenma have a very different relationship. It could work for you two. 

**[03:22] me**  
I dnt know if kens only agreein cuz I want 2

**[03:23] Brokuto**  
I do not know, you would have to ask Kenma that.  
I am going back to sleep, goodnight Kuroo.

**[03:23] me**  
Night Akaashi..


	6. I knew u thought that!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[18:03] Tetsu**  
>  He said hed get 2 know u  
> N I saw u watchin ken at the library  
> His cuteness got 2 u didnt it!!
> 
> **[18:05] me**  
>  I was not watching him! Ok I was but that was to check he wasn't angry with me for what's going on with us.
> 
> **[18:06] Tetsu**  
>  Nu uhhhhh  
> U were lookin at him like he was the cutest thing on earth  
> Which he is  
> N u got protective over him when u thought I was cheatin on him
> 
> **[18:06] me**  
>  If I agree he's cute will you stop this conversation?  
> Anyone would get protective of him because of that!  
> I really don't want to see him upset.
> 
> **[18:07] Tetsu**  
>  Theres only 1 way 2 find out ;) ;)  
> He rarely gets upset as long as he has games and theres not annoyin ppl round hes happy :D
> 
> **[18:09] me**  
>  Fine. Yes. Kenma's cute. Happy now?  
> Does he find me annoying?  
> I mean I only know him a little from the training camps and he mainly spent that with you or Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts between:  
> Kuroo & Tsukishima  
> Kuroo & Bokuto  
> Kuroo & Kenma
> 
> Also, there's random bits in bold, I messed up the HTML somewhere but I'm not sure where as looking at it it looks fine.. apologise for that.

**[17:02] Tetsu**  
U ok?  
U left in rush  
Wasnt cuz of the sex yh? Cuz I thought it was rly fckin good

**[17:05] me**  
I'm fine. I needed to leave at some point anyway, I'm going out for dinner with Akiteru.  
I didn't leave because of the sex. It was good..

**[17:06] Tetsu**  
Ur blushin after typin that arent u!!! Ur so cute tsukiiiii  
Wit how loud u were u were sure actin like it was good ;) ;)  
Thought u were gonna stay n eat wit me n Ken???

**[17:06] me**  
Shut up Tetsu I'm not blushing.  
Please stop talking about it I don't want texts like that on my phone!  
I wasn't that loud...  
Does Kenma know that we just did that? 

********[17:07] Tetsu**  
** Ur totes blushin ah I wanna see that cute blushin face!!! :D  
U were so loud moanin n whimperin n fuuu im gettin hard gain just thinkin bout it  
Is that why u left cuz I said Kenma was on his way home? 

********[17:10] me**  
** Shut up. You're so lame.  
I'll block your number if you don't stop talking about that, I really wasn't that loud.  
It would've been awkward if I was still there when Kenma got back. I know you said he's ok with, whatever this is but I can't stay there after what we just did and sit eating dinner with both of you. 

********[17:12] Tetsu**  
** Im lame bt u looooove it  
Nah I can make u louder nxt time ill totes make u scream fuuu that wud be so hot  
Wudnt be awks I spoke 2 Kenma bout this hes fine wit me sleepin wit u 

********[17:13] me**  
** Please stop talking, you're embarrassing yourself.  
You aren't going to make me scream, that's utterly ridiculous. No one screams during sex.  
It is awkward, there's no way it couldn't be awkward. This is the most messed up thing. 

********[17:13] Tetsu**  
** Admit u looooove meeeee  
They do if u do it right ;) ;) wait till nxt time (wanna come round tomorrow???)  
Do u regret it??? 

********[17:17] me**  
** Don't you have an off button?  
I'm busy tomorrow morning, I can come round in the afternoon? Is Kenma going to be there? We aren't doing anything if he's there that's beyond wrong.  
No. I don't regret it, like I said it's a messed up situation. 

********[17:18] Tetsu**  
** Only an on button bby ;)  
Kenmas got school till 4 we can all watch film together after  
Fiiiiiine we do that before Ken gets bck  
He wont care if hes in tho  
I dont regret it either 

********[17:18] me**  
** You're awful.  
Why do you want the three of us to do something together?  
You have the sex drive of a horny teenager. Whether he obviously cares or not isn't the point, I can't do something with you whilst he's there. 

********[17:19] Tetsu**  
** U still loooove it  
Cuz u 2 r my fav people n I want u 2 get 2 know Kenma  
U werent complain bout that earlier bby  
He probs wudnt care even if was in front of him 

********[17:21] me**  
** Are you always going to be this obnoxious?  
You want your boyfriend and fuck buddy to get to know each other?  
Shut up Tetsu.  
Anyone would care if something like that was in front of them. It's never going to happen. 

********[17:22] Tetsu**  
** Depends how long ur plannin to stay ;) ;)  
Did u jst call urself my fuck buddy???  
How bout u shut me up bby  
Ken probs wudnt but fiiiiiine 

********[17:22] me**  
** I'm in Tokyo for a few more weeks, it'll be difficult after that.  
That's what I am isn't it? Kenma's your boyfriend and I didn't want to call myself your mistress for obvious reasons. 

********[17:24] Tetsu**  
** U still wanna keep doin this??  
U not jst some fck buddy Kei I rly like u dont eva think that 

********[17:27] me**  
** I don't know what this is, but kinda..  
Then what am I? 

******[17:31] Tetsu**  
Hold on I need 2 make dinner for me n Kenma** **

******[17:32] me**  
Ok.** **

********[17:58] Tetsu**  
** We dont have 2 put a label on it rn  
Its whateva we want it 2 be  
But if it works out myb u cud be my bf 

********[18:01] me**  
** You'd break up with Kenma?  
If that's where you're intending this to go I'm not having any part in it. 

********[18:02] Tetsu**  
** No!!!!!  
U n Ken r as bad as each other  
nothin wud make me break up wit him  
Im sayin theres this thing polysumit n all 3 of us cud be together 

****[18:02] me**  
Why would Kenma go for that? **

********[18:03] Tetsu**  
** He said hed get 2 know u  
N I saw u watchin ken at the library  
His cuteness got 2 u didnt it!! 

******[18:05] me**  
I was not watching him! Ok I was but that was to check he wasn't angry with me for what's going on with us.** **

********[18:06] Tetsu**  
** Nu uhhhhh  
U were lookin at him like he was the cutest thing on earth  
Which he is  
N u got protective over him when u thought I was cheatin on him 

********[18:06] me**  
** If I agree he's cute will you stop this conversation?  
Anyone would get protective of him because of that!  
I really don't want to see him upset. 

********[18:07] Tetsu**  
** Theres only 1 way 2 find out ;) ;)  
He rarely gets upset as long as he has games and theres not annoyin ppl round hes happy :D 

********[18:09] me**  
** Fine. Yes. Kenma's cute. Happy now?  
Does he find me annoying?  
I mean I only know him a little from the training camps and he mainly spent that with you or Hinata. 

********[18:10] Tetsu**  
** Very!!! :D I knew u thought that!!!  
Why dont u ask him urself  
Yh idk how he puts up with shrimpy its odd 

********[18:10] me**  
** Shut up.  
I can't just ask him if he thinks I'm annoying out of nowhere. 

********[18:11] Tetsu**  
** Oh bby I love when u talk like that ;) ;)  
Yesssss u can!!!  
Or tomorrow u not runnin off gain were all watchin film 

********[18:12] me**  
** I'm ignoring that.  
And that.  
I won't leave, but it's going to be awkward for everyone involved.  
I'm going for food with my brother, I'll see you tomorrow x 

********[18:13] Tetsu**  
** Spoil spooooort  
Wont be awks trst me bby  
Goodbye cutie pie xoxoxoxoxo 

****

****~~~~** **

****

********[20:01] Brokuto**  
** Yo dd u fix it  
Saw ur txts btween u n Keiji 

********[20:05] me**  
** Uh  
Kinda  
We had sex (me n Tsukki not me n Ken obvs) 

********[20:05] Brokuto**  
** Ohohoho  
Waz he gud?????!???!!!  
Kenma k wit it???? 

******[20:06] me**  
Yes 2 both** **

********[20:07] Brokuto**  
** Brooooooo  
Keiji sys r u sur Kenma k wit it 

********[20:07] me**  
** Think so  
Hope so  
3 of us goin 2 hang out tomorrow 

******[20:07] Brokuto**  
Wont dat b awk tho** **

********[20:08] me**  
** Tsukki said that  
I rly hope not 

******[20:09] Brokuto**  
Kp me pstd!!!** **

******[20:09] me**  
Will do** **

****

****~~~~** **

****

********[21:18] me**  
** Sooooo  
R u k wit Tsuki comin 2 watch film tomorrow??  
I said he cud pick film 

********[21:20] Kitten**  
** As I said at dinner, I don't mind if you have him round.  
I understand you need something I can't give you. 

********[21:21] me**  
** But this is diff  
Its not jst sex n idk if ur k wit that 

********[21:21] Kitten**  
** I don't think it's ideal, but I'm willing to try and know Tsukishima if it's what you really want.  
There are far more annoying and loud people around.  
  
**[21:22] me**  
I love u kitten xx  
  
**[21:23] Kitten**  
I know x 


	7. Strawberry Shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[20:21] me**  
>  U 2 been txtin 2???  
> Ur blushin Tsukkiiiiiii
> 
> **[20:22] Strawberry Shortcake**  
>  Yes.  
> No I'm n-KUROO 
> 
> **[20:23] Strawberry Shortcake**  
>  I'm not looking up from this phone until you stop kissing him! 
> 
> **[20:23] Strawberry Shortcake**  
>  You're clearly making Kenma uncomfortable stop!
> 
> **[20:29] me**  
>  U didnt have 2 shout at me tsukkiiiiii   
> Ken wudve stopped me if he rly didnt want me kissin him  
> Ur bright red did u like it????
> 
> **[20:30] Strawberry Shortcake**  
>  You're grinning like the Cheshire Cat, it's both equally unnerving and irritating.  
> Shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts between:  
> Kuroo & Tsukishima  
> Tsukishima & Kenma

**[19:52] Strawberry Shortcake**  
Kuroo this is awkward.

**[19:53] me**  
Why??? I know not the best film but it not that bad  
Plus u picked it  
Stupid dinosaurs 

**[19:53] Strawberry Shortcake**  
Don't complain about the film, there's nothing wrong with dinosaurs.  
I mean sitting with Kenma next to you. All three of us watching a film when I'm getting fucked by his boyfriend. It's awkward and messed up.

**[19:54] me**   
Ok u even look worried rn  
Relax  
Im not findin it awks im between 2 guys I care bout most  
N Kenma finds everythin awks so that dont count

**[19:54] Strawberry Shortcake**  
I am worried! No Kuroo don't put your arm around me that'll make it worse what if Kenma see's and thinks I'm trying to steal you right in front of him?! I can't do this.

**[19:54] me**  
Ur bein stupid  
Im not movin my arm  
U rly dont understand Ken if u think hed think that   
N why u gone bk 2 callin me Kuroo??

**[19:53] Strawberry Shortcake**  
This is a valid thing to worry over.  
Please, I can't wriggle any further away and Kenma's just looked over.  
His boyfriend is cuddling another man right in front of him, anyone would think that!  
I can't call you Tetsu in front of Kenma.

**[19:55] me**  
Ur overreactin I checked Ken was k wit this  
He looked ova cuz u keep makin whinin noises n look awks  
Id cuddle Ken 2 but he complains when I do it 2 often  
Why not??

**[19:56] Strawberry Shortcake**  
What if he was lying?  
That's because I wish you'd stop trying to nuzzle my neck!   
I'm complaining, why isn't it stopping you?  
It just feels wrong. It's not something I should do.

**[19:58] me**  
He dont lie ever trst me I know him he wudnt be sat here if he wasnt k wit this   
But ur necks warm tsukkiiiii  
Not the same   
Ur bein stupid call me Tetsu 

**[20:01] Strawberry Shortcake**  
He really must love you if he's willing to share you..  
Please leave my neck alone.  
Even Kenma doesn't call you Tetsu.

**[20:03] me**  
Its not sharin me it wud be an equals thing   
I dont know if id eva feel bout u the way I feel bout Ken n I doubt hed feel same bout u as he does bout me but I wanna see how this goes n not worry bout sharin each other n jealousy n everythin

**[20:06] Strawberry Shortcake**  
Is that why you want me to get to know Kenma, so it's equal?   
But doesn't jealousy happen in every relationship? With three people involved it only makes sense that it would be even worse.

**[20:07] me**  
Kinda I dont want it me wit both of u but u 2 not talk or anythin  
U seen how I am wit Ken u jealous bout that??

**[20:09] Strawberry shortcake**  
You really want the three of us to be in a relationship don't you.  
No. It was weird seeing you kiss him but I think that was the unexpectedness of it. Kenma's yours, I couldn't get jealous of how you care for him.  
What if something happened between me and him though?

**[20:11] me**  
Yes or least try it  
Honestly?? That wud be rly fckin hot n if u can get him interested in that go ahead

**[20:15] Strawberry Shortcake**  
We're going to a gaming convention in Tokyo on Saturday (me and Kenma).  
Happy now?  
You're disgusting.

**[20:17] me**  
WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT   
What?!?!?!??!!  
When was that decided?!?!?!  
U wanted 2 know what id think if that happened n id think it was hottest thing eva   
Dnt u find me n Ken doin stuff hot???

**[20:20] Strawberry Shortcake**  
A few minutes ago.  
He realised we were texting.  
I don't, I've not, you and Kenma aren't physical so that's an invalid question.

**[20:21] me**  
U 2 been txtin 2???  
Ur blushin Tsukkiiiiiii

**[20:22] Strawberry Shortcake**  
Yes.  
No I'm n-KUROO 

**[20:23] Strawberry Shortcake**  
I'm not looking up from this phone until you stop kissing him! 

**[20:23] Strawberry Shortcake**  
You're clearly making Kenma uncomfortable stop!

**[20:29] me**  
U didnt have 2 shout at me tsukkiiiiii   
Ken wudve stopped me if he rly didnt want me kissin him  
Ur bright red did u like it????

**[20:30] Strawberry Shortcake**  
You're grinning like the Cheshire Cat, it's both equally unnerving and irritating.  
Shut up.

**[20:30] me**  
Hahaha I knew it!!!!!!!  
If I take my top off Ken gets embarrassed n goes red  
Wanna see???

**[20:31] Strawberry Shortcake**  
Why would you want to embarrass him? Stop being mean to him and watch the film.

**[20:33] me**  
Take urs off n see if he goes red!!!

**[20:33] me**  
Ow!! K k k u didnt have 2 hit me

**[20:34] Strawberry Shortcake**   
Stop bullying Kenma and watch the film.

 

\---

 

**[19:56] Unknown number**  
I'm not oblivious I know you and Kuro are texting each other. 

**[19:58] me**  
Kenma?

**[19:58] Unknown number**  
Yes.

**[19:59] me**  
I'm sorry.  
This is just.. Awkward.

**[20:01] Kenma**  
It's a bit awkward.  
But Kuro likes you.

**[20:01] me**  
I like him too.  
That's probably not what you want to hear.

**[20:02] Kenma**  
Do you want to take Kuro away from me?

**[20:04] me**  
No. No of course not!   
No one could take him from you.

**[20:05] Kenma**   
I'm glad you said that, I'd be sad to lose Kuro.  
He wants me to get to know you.

**[20:05] me**  
Do you want to get to know me?

**[20:07] Kenma**  
I want to make Kuro happy. I love him.   
Plus you're easy to be around.

**[20:08] me**  
Then maybe we should do something?   
There's a gaming convention in Tokyo in a few days that's supposed to have good music as well. That could get Kuroo off our backs for a while.

**[20:11] Kenma**  
Gaming convention sounds ok, can I bring my DS with me?

**[20:12] me**  
Yes. Of course. You can bring anything you want.  
Except Kuroo, I get the feeling he'd hover like an over protective parent.

**[20:13] Kenma**  
I don't need Kuro to go everywhere with me.  
He would.

**[20:16] me**  
Ok. Just us then.

**[20:19] me**  
Hey uh Kenma...  
Do you find me annoying? 

**[20:20] Kenma**  
No. You're actually easy to be around.

**[20:29] Kenma**  
I find Kuro annoying though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,600 hits.. That's rather amazing, thank you all so much. I didn't expect anywhere near this many people to read it. I'm not entirely sure how many more chapters there will be, I'm thinking at least 3, maybe 4. As always I appreciate any comments, kudos and whatnot :)


	8. Never wake a sleeping kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[20:35] Tetsu**  
>  Walked round shirtless for a week n kept sayin I wanted 2 try it  
> If this works out hed be ur bf 2
> 
> **[20:35] me**  
>  And if you try that again?  
> That's a very big if Tetsurou 
> 
> **[20:37] Tetsu**  
>  He goes bright red n gets all embarrassed n tells me 2 go find u  
> Hes so fckin adorable kmn  
> U had a good time wit him today didnt u????
> 
> **[20:38] me**  
>  You make it sound like you do that a lot to him.  
> He is.  
> Yes, but that doesn't mean we're all about to become one big messed up relationship.
> 
> **[20:41] Tetsu**  
>  I do its nice 2 know hes attracted 2 me even if hes not interested in sex u should try it n see if he goes red  
> WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT DID U JST AGREE KENMAS ADORABLE  
> Its a startin point tho!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts between:  
> Kuroo & Tsukishima  
> Kenma & Tsukishima (And Kuroo a little.. nosey git that he is)

**[20:15] Me**  
Kuroo help.

**[20:16] Tetsu**  
Whats wrong?  
Kenma ok?  
R his feet hurtin?  
Did his DS battery die?

**[20:16] me**  
You're like a worried mother, it's nothing like that Kenma's fine it's just.. Well..

**[20:17]**  
_Incoming image...  
Image received. _

_**[20:17] me**  
What do I do?_

__**[20:18] Tetsu**  
Thats soooo fckin cute  
Its my new phone background 

__**[20:19] me**  
Tetsurou you aren't helping in the slightest.  
He's asleep and leaning on my shoulder what am i meant to do? 

__**[20:19] Tetsu**  
Cuddle him  
Hes super warm n cuddly  
Try ittttttt :D :D 

__**[20:19] me**  
But shouldn't I wake him up?  
What if he doesn't want me cuddling him?  
This isn't something I can do on a train, people will look at us. 

__**[20:20] Tetsu**  
Never wake a sleepin kitten  
If kenmas asleep hes asleep  
Jst cuddle him until u get to the stop  
Ppl wont look its jst u cuddlin Ken 

__**[20:21] me**  
What if he's not awake by the time we get to our stop? I need to wake him then, we can't just ride the train the whole night!  
Can you meet us at the train station in half an hour? I'll wake him up when we arrive then you can look after him. 

__**[20:21] Tetsu**  
If hes not awake u gotta carry him  
Ken barely weighs nythin hes easy 2 carry  
Ill be at the station n carry him if u get him off the train  
its rare he falls asleep on other people but me  
U cuddlin him??? 

__**[20:23] me**  
I'm not carrying Kenma, that's lame.  
I'll wake him up it'll be fine, he won't get mad right?  
He said he was tired but I didn't think he'd fall asleep on me, do you want me to move him? I don't know if this is ok or not.  
Yes. 

__**[20:24] Tetsu**  
U said u wudnt cuddle him but u r now  
Ud totes carry him  
Nah he wont get mad if u wake him but hes hard 2 wake up he goes all pouty n whiny ud love it  
Dont move him its good he trusts u  
Hed probs let u kiss him 

__**[20:24] me**  
He's really cuddly but that's not the point.  
I'll manage to wake him up somehow, I kind of want to see what he's like when that sleepy.  
You're honestly ok with this? I know Kenma's your boyfriend and I don't want to come between you.  
I'm not kissing him!! Especially when he's asleep. 

__**[20:25] Tetsu**  
Ur cuddly 2 both of u r cuddly  
Hahaha jst wait ull love it I bet  
Ofc im ok wit it I love Ken n rly like u Kei  
But if u wanna come between us physically that wud be sooooo hot  
Fiiiiine kiss him when hes awake then im not fussed 

__**[20:26] me**  
Shut up Tetsu.  
I really like you too.. This is all so messed up.  
You're disgusting. You and Kenma aren't even physical are you?  
I'm not kissing him please stop this conversation! 

__**[20:26] Tetsu**  
Not until u admit ur cuddly!!! :D  
Its not messed up its love everyones happy thats all that matters  
Weve been physical once Ken wasnt that into it but wud be hottest thing eva if that happened  
awh r u gettin embarrassed??? 

_**[20:27] me**  
I'm ignoring you now. _

_**[20:27] me**  
Wait, so you and Kenma have..?_

_**[20:28] Tetsu**  
Thought u were ignorin me???? ;) ;)_

_**[20:29] me**  
Answer the question._

__**[20:31] Tetsu**  
Weve had sex  
Ken said was k but not somethin he was interested in doin gain  
Probs wasnt that great was worried I was goin 2 hurt him 

__**[20:31] me**  
Kenma's not that fragile.  
You definitely weren't worried about hurting me. 

__**[20:32] Tetsu**  
most ppl think hes fragile I know hes not but his bodies small  
U loved every sec of it bby 

__**[20:33] me**  
Maybe that's why it didn't feel that great.  
You're being disgusting again. 

__**[20:33] Tetsu**  
Idk  
If Ken eva wants 2 try gain ill let u know  
So u dont want me 2 fuck u later?? 

__**[20:34] me**  
How did you get him interested in it the first time?  
Kenma will be there, I've said before I can't do things like that with your boyfriend in the next room. 

__**[20:35] Tetsu**  
Walked round shirtless for a week n kept sayin I wanted 2 try it  
If this works out hed be ur bf 2 

__**[20:35] me**  
And if you try that again?  
That's a very big if Tetsurou 

__**[20:37] Tetsu**  
He goes bright red n gets all embarrassed n tells me 2 go find u  
Hes so fckin adorable kmn  
U had a good time wit him today didnt u???? 

__**[20:38] me**  
You make it sound like you do that a lot to him.  
He is.  
Yes, but that doesn't mean we're all about to become one big messed up relationship. 

__**[20:41] Tetsu**  
I do its nice 2 know hes attracted 2 me even if hes not interested in sex u should try it n see if he goes red  
WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT DID U JST AGREE KENMAS ADORABLE  
Its a startin point tho!!! 

__**[20:43] me**  
I'm not purposely embarrassing Kenma.  
Stop with the capitals.  
I guess. 

__**[20:44] Tetsu**  
But then u get 2 see if hes attracted 2 u!!!!  
U didnt deny it u totes think hes adorable  
Itll work out Tsukki have faith 

__**[20:46] me**  
What if he's not? I'd rather not have that awkwardness around.  
Shut up.  
Only idiots out their faith in you. 

__**[20:47] Tetsu**  
Ofc he is!!! Have u seen urself?!?! Ur perf bby  
U liiiiiiike him  
So mean tsukkiiiiiii :( :( 

_**[20:50] me**  
The train's at our stop, I'm waking Kenma up._

_~~~_

_**[22:01] Kenma**  
Sorry I fell asleep on you._

_**[22:03] me**  
It's fine, Kuroo gave you a piggyback back to yours anyway._

_**[22:04] Kenma**  
Thank you for taking me to the convention._

__**[22:05] me**  
It's no problem.  
Did you have a good time? 

_**[22:05] Kenma**  
Yes, there were a few new games I want._

_**[22:06] me**  
I'm glad you had a good time, I would've bought you one of the games if you'd said at the time._

_**[22:07] Kenma**  
Kuro buys me enough things, I'd feel bad if you did too._

__**[22:09] me**  
I doubt I'd spoil you as much as Kuroo does.  
It's obvious he'd do anything to make you happy. 

__**[22:10] Kenma**  
I know.  
I'm lucky to have him. 

_**[22:10] me**  
Do you still think that when he annoys you?_

_**[22:11] Kenma**  
It's questionable._

_**[22:13] me**  
He can't help being annoying can he.._

_**[22:14] Kenma**  
No. It's his default._

_**[22:29] Kenma**  
Are you still here? _

_**[22:31] me**  
Yes, I'm in Kuroo's room._

_**[22:32] me**  
Is that ok?_

_**[22:32] Kenma**  
Are you two in the middle of something?_

_**[22:33] me**  
No, Kuroo's half asleep. Would you rather I leave?_

_**[22:34] Kenma**  
I don't mind if you're here._

_**[22:37] me**  
Kitteeeeeeeen come join ussssssss_

_**[22:37] Kenma**  
Give Tuski his phone back._

_**[22:38] me**  
Not til u join ussssss_

__**[22:40] Kenma**  
There isn't enough room in your bed.  
I'd get squished. 

_**[22:40] me**  
Its a big bed!!!!_

_**[22:41] Kenma**  
Not big enough for three people._

__**[22:42] me**  
Isssssssss  
Cmon Ken dont u wanna be cuddled??????  
Tsukki got 2 cuddle u earlier n I didnt  
Im owed a cuddle!!!! 

__**[22:42] Kenma**  
You're not owed anything Kuro.  
This is a relationship not some scoring system. 

_**[22:43] me**  
Cuddleeeeeeeeeee_

_**[22:44] me**  
Kenmaaaaaaaaa_

_**[22:45] me**  
Plzzzzzzzzzz kittennnnnn _

_**[22:47] me**  
Unfortunately I don't think he's going to stop._

_**[22:50] Kenma**  
I'm bringing my DS._


	9. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[19:12] Tetsu**  
>  U 2 r soooooooo cute!!!!  
> Ken barely reaches ur chest
> 
> **[19:14] me**  
>  We're just waiting for the fireworks, it's nothing like that.
> 
> **[19:15] Tetsu**   
>  Ur stood behind him cuddlin him!!!  
> I wanna be there :( :(
> 
> **[19:16] me**  
>  You have an exam tomorrow.  
> And you told me and Kenma to do things together.
> 
> **[19:16] Tetsu**  
>  But now ive seen u all cuddled up n I wanna be there 2  
> alsooooo when u go home can me n Ken visit???  
> Or u visit us gain???
> 
> **[19:18] me**  
>  We're not even properly cuddling.  
> Kenma said he was cold that's all.  
> You want to visit me?   
> Kenma says he knows nothing about this and not to include his name by presumption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts between:
> 
> Kuroo & Bokuto  
> Tsukishima & Kuroo  
> Kenma & Kuroo

**[15:37] me**  
Im lonely bro

**[15:39] Brokuto**  
Kenma n tsuki left u?????

**[15:40] me**  
Yeh but not like that  
They gone on date

**[15:40] Brokuto**  
Thought ur plan was u date both em nt em leave u hahahahaha

**[15:42] me**  
Theyve not left me   
My plan was all 3 of us date each other   
But I dont like bein left outtttttt

**[15:43] Brokuto**  
Keiji says dis why 3 ppl dnt work   
Wont Kenma get jel ur constly fckin Tsuki id h8 some1 fckin Keiji 

**[15:46] me**  
Kenmas not the jel type  
N I always have time for him n always will  
But now theyve left meeeeee :( :(  
I want cuddles

**[15:48] Brokuto**  
Soz bro cnt help u  
Why dnt u go wit em

**[15:49] me**  
Have exam tomorrow  
N I wanted them 2 do things alone  
But now lonely

**[15:49] Brokuto**  
Bad luck bro  
Hows it goin wit em

**[15:50] me**  
Good  
Rly good  
Was cuddlin wit both of them on the sofa last night  
Ken sat on me playin his DS me n Tsukki watchin a film cuddlin  
Felt right U kno?

**[15:52] Brokuto**  
Fuuuuuuuck r u 3 prop 2getha????

**[15:53] me**  
Not officially but idk   
3 of us r all hangin out n Tsukki n Ken seem 2 like each otha 

**[15:55] Brokuto**  
Hows it gna wrk wit tsuki nt livin here tho

**[15:56] me**  
Idk  
Not thought bout it  
He goes back in 2 days

**[15:57] Brokuto**  
Dats gna suk  
U gna miss him?!?!?!

**[15:57] me**  
Probs  
Theres visitin tho  
Still early days

**[15:58] Brokuto**  
U gots ask tsuki b4 he levs if u 2getha  
Cant let him go bk b4

**[16:00] me**  
I will but we only been doin this for a few weeks dont want 2 rush things 

 

**~~~~**

 

**[19:02] Tetsu**  
Hows it goin?!?!?! :D :D

**[19:09] me**  
Good.

**[19:10] Tetsu**  
Whats goin on?!?!

_Incoming image...  
Image received _

**[19:12] Tetsu**  
U 2 r soooooooo cute!!!!  
Ken barely reaches ur chest

**[19:14] me**  
We're just waiting for the fireworks, it's nothing like that.

**[19:15] Tetsu**   
Ur stood behind him cuddlin him!!!  
I wanna be there :( :(

**[19:16] me**  
You have an exam tomorrow.  
And you told me and Kenma to do things together.

**[19:16] Tetsu**  
But now ive seen u all cuddled up n I wanna be there 2  
alsooooo when u go home can me n Ken visit???  
Or u visit us gain???

**[19:18] me**  
We're not even properly cuddling.  
Kenma said he was cold that's all.  
You want to visit me?   
Kenma says he knows nothing about this and not to include his name by presumption.

**[19:19] Tetsu**  
I told him 2 wear a bigger coat!!!  
Knew hed be cold!!!  
Give him urs!!!  
Course I wanna visit u tsukkiiiiiii   
Kenma does 2 I know him 

**[19:22] me**  
Then I'd be cold too.  
He's fine with me behind him stop worrying.  
You can visit me if you really want to, but I'll be busy with school and volleyball.  
Kenma says to stop mentioning him and that it's his own decision.  
That decision is also yes.

**[19:24] Tetsu**  
Ur bigger than him ur better in cold than my kitten  
Ur goin 2 continue volleyball???!!!  
Tell Kenma ill stop if I get cuddles later!!!

**[19:26] me**  
Stop worrying he's fine.  
Yeah, talking to you about it actually helped. Surprisingly.  
I'm not playing messenger between you and Kenma.

**[19:27] Tetsu**  
If he comes back cold im blamin u  
Talkin 2 me always helps bby ;) ;)  
Tsukkiiiiiiiiii so mean :( :(

**[19:29] me**  
He won't come back cold, quit worrying.  
You're so arrogant, remind me why I like you?  
Speak to Kenma yourself.

**[19:29] Tetsu**  
Its weird him bein out witout me  
You love me bby ;) cuz I'm Kuroo the sex god   
But Im speakin 2 u!

**[19:34] me**  
Weird bad? Are you regretting this?

**[19:35] Tetsu**  
No!  
Not bad Not bad at all!  
Its jst normally me out lookin after Ken

**[19:39] me**  
You wanted me and Kenma to get to know each other.

**[19:41] Tetsu**   
I know  
I still want u 2 2 know each otha  
Want the 3 of us 2getha 

**[19:45] me**  
We're getting to know each other.  
I'm still getting to know you.  
It's a slow process Tetsu.

**[19:46] Tetsu**  
U know me vwell bby ;) ;)

**[19:47] me**  
I was trying to talk to you seriously.  
It's not too late for me to ignore you.

**[19:49] Tetsu**  
Soz soz!!  
Dont ignore me :( :(  
I know itll take time 

**[19:52] me**  
Fireworks are starting, I'll let you know when we're finished.

 

**~~~~**

**[20:15] Kuro**  
R u havin a good time???

**[20:17] me**  
Stop worrying.

**[20:18] Kuro**  
Answer question!!!   
R u havin a good time with Tsukki???

**[20:19] me**  
Yes I'm having a good time with Kei.  
Stop worrying.  
Study. You have an exam tomorrow.

**[20:20] Kuro**  
Wish I was there  
Meaaaan :( :( been studyin all day!!

**[20:23] me**  
Study more.

**[20:23] Kuro**  
Meaaaaan :( 3!!!

**[20:48] Kuro**  
Kennnnnnnn

**[20:49] Kuro**  
When r u back?!?!?!

**[20:52] me**  
We're on the train now.

**[20:53] Kuro**  
Is Tsuki sleepin over????

**[20:53] me**  
He says yes, if you want.

**[20:54] Kuro**  
I want him 2!!!!  
R u sleepin in my bed 2?

**[20:56] me**  
No.

**[20:57] Kuro**  
Why not???? :( :(

**[20:57] me**  
We don't all fit.  
You know we don't.  
I get squished.

**[20:58] Kuro**  
Ill be careful not 2 squish u!!!  
Ill buy a bigger bed!!!

**[21:00] me**  
You can't buy a bigger bed at 9pm.

**[21:05] Kuro**  
I googled big beds n they dont deliver 2nite :( :(

**[21:07] me**  
I told you.  
Kei says you're being ridiculous.

**[21:08] Kuro**  
Tsuki wants 2 cuddle u in bed 2!!  
I know he does!!!

**[21:08] me**  
He said he'll sleep in my bed if you carry on.

**[21:09] Kuro**  
Meeeeean :( :( I jst wanna luv both of u

**[21:15] me**  
We've gotten off the train.  
Be back in 5 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time.. I kinda forgot about this.. There's a few more chapters I've half started that I'll finish and add randomly.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a texting fic for the most part, generally from Kuroo's phone but it could vary in later chapters. Also there will be a proper fanfic to go along side it eventually. Any comments or Kudos would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
